


Benecia Blowjob

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Giving head under the lamp posts on the bridge is compulsive for Harry.





	Benecia Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Through this whole fic, I kept chanting I hate myself. It's my first time writing begging Harry. 
> 
> +
> 
> I noticed there aren't too many daddy kink zarry fics, but I get it. I don't like when that pet name is thrown around so casually without any real rules or story behind it. But felt like it worked here, eh. Dunno.

It's sort of become a thing.

Driving on the Benicia bridge is a dangerous thing, but Harry can't help but feel this heaping amount of delirium when the city lamp posts cast over their car, illuminating through the rolled down windows. It's even more of a fear factor when Harry's got Zayn's cock buried in his mouth. He admires the way he's under flickers of light every second, seeing his own shadow bob alongside him ─ a shadow that projects himself sucking cock painted on Zayn's thigh and the in some angles, the driving wheel.

A day in fall, where the clock strikes around six. That hour is when the sky paints shades of purple and dark blue from the sun setting on the opposite end of the bridge, also when the air is around seventy degrees cool because of the vast water beneath it. Most importantly, the tall city lights are on and Harry's eyes perk up just as bright as them.

Harry averts his eyes over to the drivers seat with his indulgent boyfriend, always eager to try new things with him. At first, Zayn was hesitant about this but it doesn't take too much for Harry to coerce him, must be the way Harry just has compulsive demeanor, making it difficult for Zayn to resist. So as Harry's fingertips dance over from the middle console and towards Zayn's lap, he doesn't even make as much as a flinch. Harry's hands are nimble to fiddle with the belt buckle and unzip Zayn's jeans, feeling irrepressibly anxious to get his mouth full.

"Really?" Zayn's voice is heavy above him, booming louder than it usually is as if he's insulted, disappointed at Harry. He doesn't really like it, feeling as if he can't please his own boyfriend. Harry ends up looking over to Zayn who is on the right side lane barely giving a glance at his direction. When he reaches for Zayn's cock, he gets his hand swatted away. "Beg for it."

"Want you cock, please," Harry says under breath with his palming at Zayn's forming thickness beneath his hands. Reason for his begging to come out so breathy isn't because he's embarrassed but if he speaks a decibel higher, it may sound aggressive and Harry doesn't like to sound like that. He likes the way he begs, like how his voice is dainty and quiet, mostly whiny. Harry likes it because he knows Zayn loves it. "Want it in my mouth, need to suck it."

"What about it? Why do you want it, baby?" Zayn coos in a lecherous way, his fingertips now wrapping around Harry's wrist, guiding the way Harry's hand works above his clothed cock.

Harry takes a deep breath before he cajoles, "Wanna taste you. Feel you in the back of my throat. Heavy on my tongue." Harry says what's on his mind, continues to let his muse over take what his lips do when he keeps explaining, "I love when you fuck my mouth while the lights hover us. They flash on me and I feel like everyone can see me and I love it, so much."

He notices that the movement of his hand, controlled by Zayn, has come to a halt. His eyes are looking into Zayn's for a split second and the second he hears, "Alright, get your lips around ─" he's unbuckling his seat belt, getting an arm over to the adjustable buttons to bring the drivers seat back so that his head can rest on Zayn's lap while he gets his tongue licking a stripe from the base, and coming up to prime it with his saliva so that he's slick enough for the both of them.

Zayn's cock is thick and has a bead of pre come dripping down his length and Harry is always impressed and only ever wants Zayn's cock no matter how many times he's sucked on it all to himself. Tip smooth and cut, enjoyable to get his tongue all around it. Harry loves it.

Harry is cautious to adjust himself, aware that if he's fidgeting too much, he could distract Zayn from the road (as if he isn't doing so already) or make the direction of the wheel swerve and they don't want that. He prepares himself to take all of Zayn's cock without making too much movement, it's happened before and their car staggered into another lane. Yet some how it doesn't stop either of them.

The lights gleam against Zayn's abs when he's using a hand to flail the cotton out of the way. Because the wink is enthralling, the small glint of white beaming in such intimate spaces ─ like the nights when it's only them two, leaving the blinds open to a dent just to welcome in the moon.

Aside from the lights flickering above them when all the windows are rolled down and even the wind coming from even the rooftop, Harry also is head over heels for his hair being gripped. He loves the rough tugs and appreciates how his boyfriend can steer with one hand on the wheel, whilst the other is stroking the hairs above his neck, leading right up to fisting the hair on top of his head that gets him under control bobbing his mouth up and down even more.

Harry's lips engulf Zayn's cock, moaning around it to cause a vibration that makes Zayn buck his hips forward. He would try to smirk, but it's tricky with a mouth full but he knows Zayn loves what Harry's capable of. Harry still manages to bring his lips down Zayn's full length, swallowing to really feel his boyfriend's cock pulsating in his throat, just before coming up with a pop ─ saliva trailing between and enjoying the pre come that blends with it on his bottom lip.

"Doing so well baby." Zayn praises, caressing Harry's cheek when he's sucking at the head of his cock, kitten licking at the slit just because he knows that Harry's legs quiver from it.

"I do best for you, daddy." Harry responds because it's another thing he's certain of. Knows that within these intimate moments, Zayn loves when Harry calls him daddy. It was all because a measly joke during Father's Day, but quickly escalated to a typical trend whenever Harry's spread between the mattress and ZYn. He keeps a mantra going, "So good daddy, love the taste, daddy."

"Love it so much that you'll let me fuck your mouth, baby?"

Harry is smug when it comes to his response, determined to make him come within minutes before the end of the bridge comes round within a few miles, "Fuck my mouth, daddy. I'll make you come hard. I want it so bad."

It doesn't take long for the acceleration of the vehicle to slow down but Zayn's hips speeding up. He thrusts forward, Harry's mouth parted around Zayn's cock more than ever. He hollows his cheeks while bobbing his head simultaneously matching movements with the thrusts while breathing through his nose, capturing his favorite scent. He grips on Zayn's thighs while his flutters his eyes shut so that his salty tears won't drip to his mouth because he only wants the taste of his boyfriend's come.

Zayn is pulling Harry off with a groan and he indulges in the white light beaming against the car door shining through the rooftop, and down on Zayn's cock. He wraps a fist around Zayn enthusiastically, strokes it vigorously until he's hearing his name above him and engulfs his tip, feeling Zayn come down his throat while pumping in tandem.

"Want me to help you come?" Zayn says the second Harry swallows every last drop, tongue cleaning every inch of his cock from come.

"No daddy, I'm okay. Thank you. Your cock in my mouth is enough." Harry replies timorously with an awfully raspy voice already, and he's being truthful. A heavy cock in his mouth (especially his boyfriend's), and the feeling of his slack jaw and sore throat is enough for him to come in his own jeans soon.

The lamp posts that were ten feet apart from one another in a parallel structure along the bridge's low walls are now behind them, but Harry could never forget the way the lustrous lights engage over their intertwined hands and damp jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't do this on the Benicia Bridge, or any bridge for that matter. I'm dumb guys! But do look up photos of this road, it's lovely!


End file.
